Highschool DxD: Underworld Dragon
by Mach9330
Summary: The night Issei died, he was not alone. A young man attempts to kill Yuma, only to be killed himself. Rias sees the potential of this man, and resurrects him as her second pawn. Watch as he makes his mark on the world as the Underworld Dragon. OC x harem. Issei x harem Formerly Highschool DxD: Golden Thunderer
1. Beginnings

Chapter 1

A young 17 year old boy with brown hair and light brown eyes sighed while lying on his back and said, "I gotta say, boobs are awesome."

A young bald boy with a bald head and squinty eyes said, "Trust me man, you and I are on the same page."

Finally, a young man with glasses and short black hair said while adjusting his glasses, "Me too, but it's all pointless."

The brown haired boy sat up. He saw the various girls and guys of Kuoh Academy going about their daily afterschool activities. "Matsuda, Motohama, would you please remind me why the hell we enrolled in this school again." He said, addressing the bald one, Matsuda, and the four eyes, Motohama.

"Like you don't know, Issei. We're in a place that up until a few years ago was a school for nothing but chicks." Matsuda said.

"We had to take advantage of this girl to guy ratio. Also the foreign exchange students here are ridiculous." Said Motohama.

"Poon as far as the eye can see. We figured hoes would be lining up to get on our jocks and we wouldn't have to do a damn thing about it. We'd be drowning in that shit." Matsuda said.

"In other words, we'd have our very own harem!" shouted Issei, now standing.

Matsuda, now standing, shouted, "Hell yeah! We were gonna have hot, casual, un-protected sex with hot chicks and then never call them again!"

The female cross country team passed by on the path above them, and they turned to watch while talking amongst themselves. "Well that was the plan anyway, but here we are, at the spring of our second year and between the three of us, we've never had one girlfriend." Said Motohama, now standing.

A hot man with blonde hair and blue eyes walks by. Three girls approach him.

"Kiba, are you busy?" The first one asked.

"Yeah what are you doing right now?" The second one asked.

"Would you like to come sing karaoke with us?" The last one asked.

"Thanks but I've got a meeting with my club right now." He says. They become a little disappointed at this. "I do wish I could come though, it was really nice of you ladies to invite me." He says to reassure them, making them blush at his kindness.

As he walks away, Motohama makes note of him, "Kiba Yuuto, class 2C. Basically every girl in the school wants to sex him up."

"And every guy wants to mess him up." Matsuda said, adding his two cents.

"ARRGGHH! I don't' get it! Just 'cause he's cool, sexy, really smart, and the hottest guy in school, they all want to rub up on Kiba!?" Issei screamed, frustrated that he still hadn't gotten a girlfriend.

"Calm down, man. But you're right, he sucks so much less than we do." Motohama pouted.

"Ughh, life really does suck sometimes." Issei groaned, hanging his head.

Matsuda then looks at his watch. "Oh shit, I'm gonna be late."

"Late for what?" Issei asks. Matsuda gets a perverted look on his face.

(At the tit hole)

"Murayama's jugs, they're freaking' huge!" Matsuda said.

"36, 22, 34." Motohama said, using his ability to accurately predict their three sizes.

"And Katase's legs are crazy sexy." Matsuda said.

"34, 22, 36!" Motohama said.

"Found this yesterday, I call it the tit-hole!" Matsuda said. Issei realized they were going to get caught in about 5,4,3,2,1.

"Ah, what was that!?" Came Murayama's voice. Realizing they had been caught, Motohama and Matsuda made a run for it while Issei got left behind.

"Well, well, what a surprise." Came Murayama's voice. Issei opened his eyes to find the entire girls Kendo club gathered around him ready to dish out punishment for peeping on them.

"Issei, you pervert!" Katase yelled as she, Murayama and the Kendo Club beat his ass up.

(Later, at the ORC Building)

"Owww, bamboo swords hurt like hell!" Issei complained.

"So did you at least get to see some tits?" Motohama said with grin on his face.

"No I didn't get to see any tits! I was too busy trying to look through a tit hole I didn't get to look through because of you assh-holes." He said, stuttering the last part as something had caught his attention. In the top window, a beautiful girl with pale blue eyes and long red hair was looking down at him, not a speck of emotion on her face. It mesmerized him, the way she looked at him, like a goddess looking down on an ant.

The other two looked up and a moment later, she was gone. "Did you see that honey? Her sugar has got to be sweet."

Issei for once, was definitely not arguing with them. "I gotta agree with you on that. What is it about red hair." He said in a daze.

Motohama adjusted his glasses and said, "Her name is Rias Gremory. 36-24-36. She's president of the Occult Research Club, or as it's more commonly called 'ORC'. Word around the school is that she's from northern Europe."

(With Rias)

Rias was sitting on a couch, staring at chessboard. "Who was that kid?"

"Who?" came a voice behind her. The shadows fade to reveal a girl with a DD bust, long raven black hair that stretched down to her knees. It was ties in a ponytail by an orange ribbon with two shorter strands acting as antennae. She also had pale purple eyes.

"The kid that was standing in the middle, Akeno." Rias said simply.

Akeno looks toward the ceiling in thought. "Well, I think he is in class 2B. If I remember correctly, his name is Issei Hyoudou. Why? What makes you ask about him."

"Oh nothing," Rias dismisses her friend, "I just wondered if you knew who he was." She moves a pawn on the chess board. "Checkmate." Rias gets up, her breasts bouncing as she does. Akeno 'awws' at the fact she was beaten again.

"Your trap was very easy to see through." Rias tells her while starting to undress.

"Sorry, I tried to make it harder on you." Akeno says. "It's alright. I look forward to next time." Rias says, taking off her shirt and skirt. She then takes off her bra and panties, and walks in to the shower.

**At the Bridge**

At a bridge over a highway, Issei leans on the edge and groans. "Ugh, this sucks. Being a teenager is the worst. At this rate, I'll never get a girlfriend, then it'll be off to college, which means even less of a chance." He groans and hangs his head.

"Excuse me, you're Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh Academy right? Or am I mistaken?" a cute voice suddenly says.

Issei lifts his head up and turns to his right. Standing there was a cute blushing girl of average height with raven black hair that went to her mid-back and violet eyes. She wore a red blazer with a golden 'P' over her left breast, white undershirt with a red bowtie, and a red and green striped skirt. She wore brown shoes and white socks. '_Who is that? I don't recognize that uniform. I have to admit though, she's pretty cute.'_ Issei thinks.

"Hi, I uh-" She timidly asks.

"Look, is there something I can help you with?" Issei asks, standing up straight.

"Sort of." She says. A breeze passes them and anyone behind her would have seen her pink panties. "I just wanted to ask you a quick question. Are you seeing anyone right now?"

That caught him off guard. This chick was asking him if he was single or not. "Well, I'm single if that's what you're asking." He says.

"Really, that's great. In that case, would like to go out with me?" She asks timidly.

Now that really caught him off guard. "Go out with you? I...uh.." He simply was unsure how to respond to this.

"I've been watching. You pass by here a lot. Despite what the rumors about you say, you seem to be, I don't know...gentle and very handsome." She says. Issei was stunned beyond belief. '_This cannot be happening to me right now! Girls just do not ask me out on dates!'_ he screamed in his thoughts.

"You see, thing is..." she said timidly, "I'd like for you to be my boyfriend."

"Uh, alright so when do you want to go out?" Issei said.

"How about Sunday at noon? I'll meet you at the mall." She said.

**Noon Sunday, At the Mall**

Issei Hyoudou was at the mall, waiting for his date, Yuma. Then all of a sudden, a woman in a red blouse gave him a piece of paper saying, "Here, take a flyer." She gave him a piece of paper that said "Your wish will be granted." There was also a strange seal on it.

"Your wish will be granted, huh. Yeah right, if only that were true." Issei said skeptical about it. However, he pocketed the paper away. A minute later he heard a happy voice, "Issei!" It was his girlfriend Yuma.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Yuma said.

"Oh no, that's okay, I'm just glad you came." Issei said, while his mind was being perverted about wanting to have said 'came' to a girl.

The two of them spent the first couple hours of their date in the clothing store where Yuma had Issei try on all these weird but hilarious shirts. Issei then spent some of his money on Yuma by buying her a silver bracelet. They then went to a restaurant where Issei bought Yuma a large sundae and a milkshake for himself. Then at about 6 pm they were walking toward a park with the large fountain.

"I sure had a lot of fun today!" Yuma said, sounding happy to have spent a day with her 'boyfriend'.

"Yeah this was the best date ever." Issei said, having had a great deal of fun with his girlfriend. Then all of sudden, their hands brushed against each other, causing Issei to blush. '_I think this is my chance to make a move.'_ He thinks as he gently holds Yuma's hand. Doing so surprised her a little but she goes along with it. '_I'm touching her!'_

Yuma then let go of him and goes to stand over in front of the fountain. "Issei-kun, I was wondering. Could you do something for me, to commemorate this special moment?" She says sweetly, while slowly walking to him and then bowing a little while still blushing.

Taken aback by her forwardness, Issei says, "Sure what is it?"

Yuma then loses her blush and then an evil smirk adorns her face. "Would you die for me?"

Issei blinks for a minute and then says nervously "Um, sorry what? Could you maybe repeat that one more time please? I don't think I heard you."

Yuma walks up to him and whispers in his ear, "I want you to die for me." Yuma then steps backs and transforms in her true Fallen Angel form. She grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. As for her wings, she had 3 sets of wings, which were as black as the midnight sky.

Issei, who had previously been thinking about her breasts and how his eyes have grown into manhood, was now scared as Yuma now looked like, in his mind, a demon.

"Well I admit I did have some fun today," Yuma said in a lower pitched voice, "Despite how childish and naïve you are, things could have gone much worse."

"Thanks a lot for the gift though," she says while examining the silver bracelet on her left wrist. "Very sweet. But, even so..." She extends her hands and a red light shines from them. A moment later, a spear that appeared to be made out of red light appeared in her hands.

"Yuma, wait. Please." Issei pleaded. Her face twitches as she grabs her head with her free hand, then she gasps as her eyes hollow out then return to normal. She then turns back to the boy with a smirk.

"...It's time to die!" she says as she stabs him in the stomach. Issei felt the spear pierce his stomach and he gasped in pain. His hand reached to try and remove it, but the spear disappeared, allowing blood to gush out from the hole in his stomach.

"I'm sorry, but the fact is you were too great a risk to us. If you want to blame someone, you useless pervert, blame the God's System for putting the sacred gear in you."

'_What is she talking about!?'_ Issei thought as he fell back. Yuma extended her wings and said as if remembering something with a cheerful face, "Oh, thanks again for the lovely date. It was fun." She said as she prepared to take off, leaving Issei alone.

Before she could, a golden arrow embedded itself in her left wing. Yuma turned in the direction it came from, only to see nothing. However, in the trees, she saw something shine. Conjuring a **Light Spear**, she prepared to throw. However, before she could, a bigger arrow was fired. It speed at her with such speed, that she was cut along the cheek attempting to dodge it. The arrow impacted the ground, creating a large crater.

She threw the **Light Spear, **destroying the tree as it exploded. However, out jumped a figure in a golden unzipped jacket with the hood up, a simple black shirt, black jeans, black shoes, golden belt, and black socks. He was wearing black fingerless gloves. Yuma couldn't see his face though. In his hands was a 4.5 foot great sword with a golden round pommel, black horn-shaped two-handed grip, a long straight guard, and a long blade that looked like it was made of gold.

He slashed at Yuma, with Yuma moving to the side. She conjured another **Light Spear**, and used it to block this guy's downward slash. Yuma struggled heavily against this guy's strength. Whoever he was he was strong, and forcing her to her knees. She felt her **Light Spear** cracking and jumped backward just in time as her assailant broke through and hit the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. Yuma could not see and almost missed the golden Fuma Shuriken that came out the dust cloud. She took to the sky, avoiding the massive shuriken.

However, this guy was persistent and jumped into the air, threw 5 kunai knives that might be seen of that _Naruto _show at her. One of them hit her in the arm and another in the leg. Yuma hissed as she pulled them out. She landed back on the ground. As her attacker did, he conjured up a thick gold wire the had small blade protrusions. He brought it up and was about to bring it crashing down on her when Yuma suddenly got in his face and slashed at his face. He tried to move back but she was too close and slashed his left eye open. He stumbled as he eye bled. He grit his teeth as he tried to stop the bleeding while simultaneously swinging that bladed whip, cutting Yuma's stomach and cutting off most of Yuma's uppermost right wing.

Yuma, despite how much pain she was, threw a **Light Spear **at the guy, impaling his right shoulder causing him to drop his whip. Yuma fly toward him at high speed and impaled him with a **Light Spear **in the heart, but he also stabbed her with a golden bowie knife in her stomach. However, it was a shallow stab and then man fell over dead.

Yuma pulled his hood back showing he had brown hair that was combed back and he also had eyes that were as blue as the Pacific Ocean. She absentmindedly was a little disappointed that she ruined the face of such a handsome man and killed him, as despite her usual attitude, she appreciated handsome men. However, she had to get back to the hideout before her injuries became permanent.

What Yuma had not noticed was that Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, and Koneko Toujou had reincarnated Issei as a devil. Now he would have taken eight pawn pieces, however Rias had gotten lucky that her pawn pieces were all mutated, and with her recently increased strength, Issei only took three pieces.

Rias and Akeno walked over to the man, and examined him. "Hmm, only three." Rias said as she used her powers to examine how many pieces she needed to reincarnate him. Without her increasing her powers to Ultimate-Class a week ago, he would require 8 pieces, same as Issei would have. However, Issei by himself was only worth 1 piece by himself, while his sacred gear was worth 7. This young man was worth three on his own, while his gear was worth 5. Such potential couldn't be passed up as it wasn't everyday a devil came across two servants with potential for great power.

Rias has a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes and is 17 years old. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She is wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

"Ara, Ara, is Buchou thinking of reincarnating the young man?" said Akeno. Akeno Himejima has buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

Both of these two women were considered Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies, mainly because they were straight A students and were so beautiful that they seemed otherworldly.

"Akeno, this young man here is Alexander Augustus, a third year in our class. He was a senior in high school over in Defiance, Ohio in the USA. He is eighteen years old, and transferred into our school this year, something about wanting to study in Japan. He lives alone in a small but neat apartment close to the school." Rias regarded her queen as she summoned her Evil Pieces again.

"Plus, you and I both saw that back there. He fought a Fallen with 3 sets of wings, and possibly could have killed her. He is obviously well trained, possesses incredible strength, and has a powerful sacred gear. Plus, another member in the peerage never hurt."

Rias put the three pawn pieces on the man's chest and reincarnated him. She got up and said, "I'll take Issei back to his home and heal him. I want you to handle Alex."

Akeno picked him up and said to her master/ best friend, "Ufufufu, does that mean I can do whatever I want with him? After all, he is quite handsome."

Rias smiled at her best friend/ queen and said, "Mm, I don't care. Just make sure he's healed."

They both went took their respective responsibilities back to their homes to heal up, and soon educate them in the way of Devils. And hopefully get Rias out of her arranged marriage.

* * *

**Alright, That's Chapter One. Hope you guys liked it. ****Send Me your Reviews. **


	2. Introductions

Highschool DxD: Underworld Dragon

Chapter 2

_For anything worth having one must pay the price; and the price is always work, patience, love, self-sacrifice - no paper currency, no promises to pay, but the gold of real service – John Burroughs_

Alexander Augustus was an American, born and raised in Defiance, Ohio. He had never had very many friends, but that was not his fault. He honestly tried to make friends, they just always seemed to leave him. In grade school, his lack of experience led him to be socially impaired, taking things the wrong way, and once severely injured a classmate over what he felt was an insult.

In high school, his exposure to more social contact allowed him to better socially interact with others. He made many acquaintances. He was always one of the smartest in his class, ranking 25th out of a class of 180 students.

In his sophomore year, his lack of actual friends led him to join the theatre department and choir department in order to make more friends. He initially succeeded in making friends with theatre director, Mr. Taylor Buer, and the Choir Director, Mrs. Teresa Brugan. He made friends in his first play, "Beauty and the Beast", with a few girls and restarted a friendship with one of his old friends. He spoke to one girl quite often, Kait Meeson. She wasn't beautiful and a little overweight, but Alexander was going more for personality.

In the fall of his junior year, he asked her out and they each loved every minute of it. By the end of the date, they were holding hands. Within two months of dating, both of them fell in love with each other, and admitted it a month later. For the next 5 months, their relationship blossomed further, and Alexander couldn't be happier. However, during the 9th month of their relationship, Alex told her that he was so in love with her, that he wouldn't mind marrying her one day down the line. However, Kait took it the wrong way, and broke up with him a week later. She did it gently, but he was so heartbroken that he almost killed himself and had it not for a close friend, Chris, he would have. The next day, he destroyed everything he had that connected him to her with the exception of a few pictures.

For nearly two months he was more depressed than he had ever been. However, he grew to hate Kait and that got rid of his depression. He hated her because she broke his heart into a million little piece. He began to be even more open in his senior year and was quite popular. They even had the Prom dance on his birthday.

However, after the death of his parents and inheriting some $1 billion from an unknown source, he decided that he wanted to study in Japan.

On his way, he discovered his Sacred Gear and learned some about the Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Yokai, and various religions in the world. Since then, he has killed 10 Yokai, 24 Fallen Angels, 16 Angels, and 50 Stray Devils. The reason for killing Angels was because he was angry that God had done nothing to help his parents. He and his parents were faithful Christian's but after the death of his parents, he stopped believing in God.

Since coming to Kuoh Academy, he has been ranked 5th smartest student, being just under Sona 'Shitori' Sitri, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, and Tsubaki Shinra.

Unfortunately, while he is kind to others, he never asked a girl out since Kait, since he was too afraid to ask again since he felt another would just break his heart.

And though he had killed other Fallen Angels before, he had never had much trouble with it thanks to his own supernatural powers, which neither he nor his Sacred Gears' spirit could explain. This caused him to underestimate Yuma's skill and experience. While he was stronger, faster and more agile then Yuma, he was not as experienced and was more predictable due to inexperience. That led to his death…

**Alex's Apartment**

…or so he thought as he woke up in his apartment, naked as the day he was born. He couldn't explain it, he was fighting Yuma last night, and died for being impaled. Yet here he was in his apartment which was a simple place that consisted a room with black leather couch that could fit 5 people, a black leather chair, a glass table, a 36 in TV, a black oak desk, a bookshelf filled his favorite books from home, his backpack over by said desk, a sink with a small refrigerator by it, a small stove and a dishwasher with a few cupboards for dishes and silverware. Then between the bedroom and living room was a bathroom with a large mirror, sink, many towels, a toilet and shower.

His bedroom consisted of a king sized bed, a dresser for his clothes, a closet for more clothes, a mirror with a shelf with multiple hygiene products, and a shoe rack. He got up and put on a pair a black jeans and black socks as he examined himself in his mirror. Hair was still slicked back. Check. Eyes still ocean blue. Check. Body still ripped and athletic. Check.

That's when he noticed several differences in himself. Over his left eye was a linear vertical scar. His most noticeable difference was the scar over his chest. His scar was deep and had had arms extending out in at least several places. To him, it looked the scar that Jiraiya has in the _Naruto _Series_._

"What happened to me? And how am I still alive?" He wondered out loud to himself. It was then that he noticed someone else was in his bed.

Alexander pulled the sheets back to reveal a beautiful girl that was naked with black hair that covered the entire length of her body and a very buxom figure that could make any guy weak in the knees. But what was she doing in his bed?

He examined the sheets to find no blood or semen on them or on either of them so they hadn't had sex. So, again what was she doing here?

She woke up and stretched while cutely yawning. It didn't help that her massive breasts bounced as she did that. She looked up at him with her mesmerizing violet eyes. "Good Morning" She said in a soft voice.

Now that Alex had a good look at her, he knew who she was. "Akeno Himejima, mind if I ask what you're doing in my bed?" He asked as he crossed his ripped arms over his scarred chest.

She got off his bed and walked over to Alex. "Mm, I couldn't sleep, and when I noticed how comfy you looked, I couldn't help myself. I dosed off the minute I got in." She then wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her large breasts against his chest. Alex absentmindedly noticed how her skin was so soft and her breasts seemed even softer.

Alex looked away as he tried to force down the massive blush he was feeling in his face. He looked back down that she was probably about 5'8" tall. Meaning she was 4 inches shorter than him, since he was 6 feet tall.

Alex then noticed that she wasn't touching him anymore as she had went to grab her black silk bra and panties. She had already put her panties. Alex let out a groan that sounded like he was annoyed. Akeno looked back at him. "Ara Ara, disappointed I'm not touching you anymore? Ufufufu, you naughty boy." She teased.

Could she blame him though? She had a body that he had never seen in America. In fact, he had seen many women over in America, and not one of them had nearly as voluptuous a figure as Akeno or Rias did.

As she finished doing her bra, Alex gently grabbed her arms to get her attention. _'Hmm, he has a strong grip, even when he's being gentle.'_ She noted. "Why are you really here, Himejima-san? It's not every day I have Devils sleeping in my bed."

If Akeno was surprised by his knowledge about her being a Devil, she didn't show it. She just decided to answer him. She touched his chest scar and said, "You _were_ dead."

Alex nodded at that. He figured as much. "So, I take it I was resurrected then." She nodded, still having a serious face.

"You fought a Fallen Angel with six wings by the name of Raynare, gravely injuring her but dying in the process. When Rias and I found you after tending to Hyoudou-san, eye left eye was completely destroyed and you had a deep cut in your face. And you were stabbed through your heart. All this with her **Light Spear **and Holy Energy. Holy energy is poisonous to humans and Devils. It had spread through your bloodstream by the time I was able to begin healing you. I did my best but even after two days I couldn't stop your eye and chest from scarring. I'm sorry."

Alex sighed and said, "You needn't apologize to me, Himejima-san. I owe my life to you and Gremory-san. If weren't for you, I wouldn't still be alive. Being a devil is small price to pay."

"Yes," Akeno said, "But it's not so bad."

Alex looked at her with a curious look. "Meaning?"

Akeno took his hand in hers. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

Alex stared into her eyes as she said, "You're one of us now."

"Himejima-san" Alex began.

"Please, just call me Akeno." Akeno said. They stared at each other for another moment and Akeno said, "I'll bring you to the Occult Research Club's Building later, okay?" she said as she let go of his hand and dressed herself.

Alex turned away as he put on a golden colored short sleeved shirt. "I'll see you then." He then reached for a necklace. It was a dark grey chain that had two crosses on it, and a crusader type sword pointing down.

He grasped it but it severely burned his hand and you could see steam coming off. So he put in his pocket then looked at his hand. His hand was burned but it began to heal. Within a minute, he was healed. He never understood this. One of his supernatural powers was a regenerative factor. He could regenerate from any wound as long as it wasn't fatal to him. He pocketed the necklace away for later.

**After School**

Throughout the day, he constantly experimented with the cross necklace. He knew this necklace was 5 times more deadly than an ordinary cross necklace that might be found on a nun or priest. It still burned him, but at the end of the day it was only half as bad as when he began. He figured that thanks to his healing factor, he was building up a resistance to holy energy in general.

Anyway, after school, he went to the ORC building with Akeno. She brought him into a dimly lit room with a large desk and chair that looked like an old European throne, two couches, a table, and a shower which was currently being used.

"Well here we are, you can make yourself at home, Kiba will be along Issei here soon." Akeno said to Alex in her usual cheery voice. Judging from the silhouette with red hair, it was Rias that was in the shower.

He then took notice of a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She also wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

He knew who she was, Koneko Toujou, a 1st year, and considered the 'Mascot' of Kuoh Academy. She was also sitting on one of the couches and eating a stack of chocolates from a stick. '_Sheesh, she must really like her sweets. I've could never eat that much in so little time.'_

He sat down on the other couch, placed his left arm on the arm rest and took out a 20 oz. Mountain Dew bottle and began drinking. '_Then again, who am I to talk?'_

A couple minutes later, two boys walked into the room. Both were probably about 16-17. The first was Kiba Yuuto, the Prince of Kuoh. Kiba was a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

The other boy was Issei Hyoudou. He has short brown hair and light brown eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Issei's uniform differs in the fact that he wears a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and wears blue and white sneakers in place of dress shoes.

"What's happening, where are we?" He said, clearly not sure what was going on. He then see's Koneko. "Wait I think I know her."

"Oh?" Kiba says. "Koneko Toujou is a 1st year and a valued member of the Occult Research Club." Koneko then noticed them. "My friend Issei hear thinks he might know you." She nods and then goes back to her chocolate.

"Uh, I could be wrong." Issei said sheepishly.

At this point, Alex stopped paying attention to them. He put the cap back on his Mountain Dew and closed his eyes.

He reopened them when he heard a smooth jazz playing. Maybe he imagined it, but it sort of fit when it came to Akeno. She was beautiful, kind, cheery, and very elegant. So yeah, it fit. He saw Issei blushing when Akeno addressed him. Alex knew of Issei's perversion, and knew Issei was thinking perverted thoughts about Akeno. He glared harshly at Issei out of the corner of his eye, who noticed and surprisingly backed away a little. Alex was surprised at that since while he had an intense glare, it never had that effect on people.

"Oh Issei, you're here. Sorry, I know it's rude, but I didn't have a chance to wash myself after I left your place." Rias said, fully dressed as she came out of the shower.

"N-No, you're hot, er..fine, I mean all good." Issei stuttered.

Rias just smiled and said, "Well now that you've arrived, I think everyone is here." With that, Issei went and sat on the other end of the couch Koneko sat on. Alex scooted into the middle of his couch with his arms crossed, while Kiba sat on his left and Akeno to his right. Rias just leaned on her desk.

"We'd like to officially welcome the two of you into the Occult Research Club." Rias said, as if the whole inauguration thing mattered.

"Uh, thanks." "Thank you." Issei and Alex said, with Alex giving the awkward reply.

"But you should know that the club is just a front, it's supposed to look as though we do this as a hobby." Rias said.

Alex already knew it was a front so the Devils could have a legit excuse to do their business. Issei obviously didn't know and asked a stupid question, "Okay, so what is it really?"

"Well, I'll be frank with you. I'm the only devil here, Issei." Rias stated.

This shocked Issei, since he didn't know, as usual. "Wait, are you saying that's what you all are."

"That's right, and the man from the other day was something else. A Fallen Angel" Rias said, adding to the dramatic effect with opening and closing her eyes. For Alex this was pretty basic stuff, so he tuned it out since he knew all about this already.

A minute later, Rias brought up the Fallen that had killed him. "Remember Yuma Amano?" Rias said, getting Issei's full attention as well as Alex's. "Of course you do, how could you forget? You dated for a while."

Issei looked a little uncomfortable, not surprising since this same Fallen killed him.

"Look, how do you know that name? Never mind that, I just really uncomfortable, so I think I'll just leave." Issei then gets up, but suddenly a pictured of him and Raynare appeared. Seeing the picture of the Fallen that killed him and scarred Alex forever made Alex angry and gripped his arms in anger. Akeno put a hand on his shoulder, and he calmed himself.

"That's right Issei, it wasn't a dream. That girl is real." Rias said.

"I do like this picture of you two. You remember it don't you?" Rias said.

"Of course but how is this possible?" Issei asked.

"We can erase human memory" Rias said, "It usually ends up being the best for everyone, including your parents". As she said, Issei looked at the picture of him and Raynare. "You see, once a Fallen Angel completes her mission, she erases all memory of his or herself around the target."

"Wait, what mission?" Issei asked.

"You mean Raynare's? She needed to kill you," Rias said "But that was only after she found out there was something inside of you that made you a threat. Once she did confirm that, you were impaled with a spear of light." Hearing these words makes Issei and Alex recall Raynare's words.

**Flashback**

"_...It's time to die!" she says as she stabs him in the stomach. Issei felt the spear pierce his stomach and he gasped in pain. His hand reached to try and remove it, but the spear disappeared, allowing blood to gush out from the hole in his stomach._

"_I'm sorry, but the fact is you were too great a risk to us. If you want to blame someone, you useless pervert, blame the God's System for putting the sacred gear in you." _

**End Flashback**

"That explains all the freaky shit she said to me. About God and something sacred." Issei says to himself.

"Yes Issei. You have a Sacred Gear." Rias confirmed.

"**Gods' Artifacts**" Everyone looks at Alex, "That's the other name of Sacred Gears. They're items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the God from the Bible. The God of the Bible created the Sacred Gears as part of his system to enact miracles on Earth. Often times the most influential people in history have possessed Sacred Gears like Alexander the Great, Napoleon Bonaparte, George Washington, and Adolf Hitler to name a few."

"Issei, have ever seen the _Naruto _series?" Alex said.

"Well, yeah, but I don't know what that has to do with these Sacred Gears." Issei said.

"Well, in effect, these Sacred Gears are to their users what the Tailed Beasts are to their hosts. They can grant huge boosts of power and useful abilities, but there is a catch. If a Sacred Gear is forcibly removed from its host, the host dies. Just like a Jinchuriki when their Tailed Beast is extracted." Alex Said.

Rias and her peerage, minus Issei, were impressed with Alex's knowledge of Sacred Gears. However, what impressed Rias was that her knew pawn could speak God's name without suffering from a headache.

"Just as Alexander said, this power can be so uncontrollable, that it can be a threat to those in the other Factions. Issei, I want you to hold out your left up hand. Try imagining the strongest image in your mind that you can." Rias instructed.

Alex knew from the face Issei was giving that he was thinking something perverted. In the end, Issei couldn't summon it. He didn't expect Issei to be able to summon it on the first try.

"Alexander-san, would mind showing us yours?" Rias asked Alex.

"Not at all Buchou, and please, call me Alex." Alex says. Alex gets up off the couch and moves to the center of the room. He summoned a golden sword in one hand and a golden spear in the other. "My Sacred Gear is actually pretty unique in that it's the only one of its kind. It's called the **Draconic Gold Armory. **What its most basic ability is the ability to form weapons out of gold. The weapons in its initial state range from swords to spears to gauntlets to war hammers to daggers to even small firearms and projectile weapons. The larger firearms and armor is from another level. What you might want to know is that the gold used in these weapons is no ordinary gold. Their made from **Draconic Gold.** This gold is not only a highly powerful conductor of Lightning, it is most effective against Dragon, effectively making it the only Dragon-Slaying Sacred Gear in existence. Also, this gear is powered by Smaug the Golden Dragon, who is also known as "King under the Mountain" and the Wealth Dragon." Alex said.

Rias's peerage was shocked again. No wonder he took up so many piece's. A Dragon-type sacred gear that could slay dragons was unheard of. In fact, there was no such thing as one, but apparently there was one.

"So that night when you were killed, you used golden weapons that could kill dragons." Rias stated.

"Yes," Alexander said, "I know it may have seemed like I used **Light Magic**, however I don't have any Angel or Fallen blood, so I don't have the ability to use **Light Magic.**" Rias was a little disappointed about him not being able to use **Light Magic.** It would have come in handy when she fought Riser in a month, but she was confident she would be able to get her new pawns up to snuff in time. But perhaps it would be a good idea to teach them the value of hard work first.

"Alright, well lets move on shall we. You see, as Devils, we grant wishes to humans. Once we both have a price we agree on, we seal it with a pact." Rias said that.

She used her magic to summon two small bags and several stacks of fliers. "Originally, we would have the humans draw the magic circles themselves, but that got too difficult, so nowadays we use these fliers to let them summon us." Issei and Alex each grabbed a bag and began filling it with fliers.

"Normally we would have a messenger devil handle this, but as new devils, I think this will be good experience for you." Rias said. Alex looked at her skeptically a little. "Trust me, even I did this when I first started off."

"All right, I'll be back soon." Alex said.

**One hour later**

"Oh, you two are back already? That's good; I have one more job for you, tonight Issei. Koneko is currently double-stacked with requests tonight. Why don't you take one, as it would be good experience for you." Rias said. She got dressed and was about to make the circle so Issei could do his job, but suddenly a Magic Circle Appeared in the middle of the room.

"What's that Buchou?" Alex asked.

"That, Alex, is when a human who has no contract summons a devil. Well, let's see who it is." She said as they all went to examine the circle. "Hmm, it's coming from the US. We've never gotten one from that far. It's exact location is coming from Napoleon, Ohio. Oh, it's close to your hometown, Alex. Let's see, her name is Madison Monroe. Well Kiba, I think I'll let you handle this-" "NO!" Rias was saying but was interrupted by Alex. "I'll handle this Buchou." Alex said.

"Mind if I ask why, Alex." Rias said.

"Let's just say I know this person." Alex said, eyes closed as gold started to cover his skin.

"Alright, I believe that is an acceptable answer. What are you going to do if she recognizes you?" Rias asked.

"Don't worry about," he said as gold finished covering his skin. He opened his now showing only purple sclera. **"She Won't."**

**Chapter End**

**AN: Hey everyone, It's Mach9330 here bringing you the latest chapter of Highschool DXD: The Golden Thunderer. Now as far as harems go I don't have a set harem yet but I'm working on it. So far it's**

**Issei x Asia x Koneko**

**Alex x Akeno x Rias **

**So far those are the harems. Now before you IsseiRias fans complain, just think for a moment. Rias is one of those super-clingy/ jealous types and Issei shows very early on that he is incapable of handling such an individual, and as such hurts Rias. Also, Alex is more experienced in love and being a clingy type himself, he understands how to speak to Rias, but she won't fall for him until later. Not to mention, you can see the attraction between him and Akeno.**

**That's All Folks!**


	3. 3 Lost Love and Rage

Highschool Dxd: Underworld Dragon

Chapter 3

_Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable _- Bruce Lee

Alexander had made friends with Madison in the first year of him joining the theatre department. They quickly developed into good friends. After a few months she seemed to act strangely to him. She would try to sit closer to him than she normally would, and try to get him to go with her to places with just the two of them. When they attended a going away party for Alex at their friends house, Shane, someone he thought was his friend, offered him a drink. Being that he was more trusting back then, he drank it.

Later on, Alexander would realize two things. The first was that Madison Monroe was in love with him. The second was whatever was in the drink that Shane gave him, had messed with his powers. He couldn't use the majority of his powers, which was the real reason Raynare was able to kill him. Without his Balance Breaker and Subspecies, Touki, and Senjutsu, he wasn't much stronger than a six winged Angel.

Now that Alexander gazed upon Madison's once beautiful home, it was in ruins. And it looks like it just recently became that way.

"You bitch!" He heard, which made no sense. It sounded like Shane's voice. "How dare you!? How dare you love him and not me!?"

"What the hell would you know, asshole? Alex was someone that only comes along once! He was kind, gentle, respectable, and the sweetest boy a girl could ask for. If you hadn't sent that whore Kait after him to string him along, play with his heart, and turn him into a broken man, I would have had him, which is how it would've happened if it wasn't for you!" That was definitely Madison's voice. Her voice sounded like she was in pain.

Alex slowly looked around a corner to see what he was afraid he might find. He saw a man with shaggy black hair, elf ears, 10 Fallen Angel wings, and read eyes holding up Madison, who was stripped naked and bleeding.

"Well it doesn't matter if you love him or not, once I'm start raping you, you'll forget all about him." Shane said as he threw Madison down and reached for his pants. He soon found a gold wire around his neck, and was promptly thrown through the roof.

Alex grabbed Madison, throwing a bathrobe on her as he reappeared in a grassy field. Alex created a violet, magic circle on the ground and purple flames were emitted from it. Out came a 10 foot three headed muscular German Shepherd with purple ethereal eyes, and breathing purple flames.

"Deimos, I need you to protect her while I deal with Shane. Don't eat her." Alex said as he placed Madison on the ground. Deimos nodded silently as he stood over her body. Alex then returned to his human form, releasing his transformation spell. He began walking calmly back to the house.

"AAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" came Shane's as the house lit up in yellow light and then exploded. Out of the explosion, Shane flew towards Alex. Shane hovered several feet above Alex with an angry expression on his face. '_Clearly, he's not too pleased that I've interrupted his conquest.'_ Alex thought as he glared at Shane. '_I swear, nothing will save you from me. Your father might have been an Ophanim before he fell from heaven and you might have all that inherent power, but I have 10 times your experience dumb ass. No poison will save you now.'_

"So," Shane said in a voiced that was laced with poison and anger, "you've returned, you bastard."

Alex allowed himself a smirk as he continued to glare at Shane with hate-filled eyes. "Aww what's wrong, Shane!? Not happy to see your old friend? I'm hurt." Alex said sarcastically.

Shane became more enraged, as he flew at Alex with a deformed **Light Spear.** Alex rolled to left in order avoid being stabbed. "Shut up you piece of shit!" Shane yelled as he turned around and stabbed at Alex numerous times with Alex rolling at of the way. Shane then attempted to slice Alex in half but Alex flipped backwards and then sprung back at Shane, who was just finishing his swing, and hook kicked him in the jaw while in mid-air. Alex then butterfly kicked him from that position, sending Shane stumbling back.

Shane felt pain in his left shoulder and looked at it to find a golden kunai knives embedded deeply in his shoulder. Shane pulled it out, grunting in pain as he did. The knife he pulled out was serrated, which is why it hurt so much. Shane threw his **Light Spear **at Alex's head. Alexander simply moved his head to the right, letting the spear pass harmlessly by him. He smirked as the spear exploded behind him in an array of light. Alex's spared a glance at Madison and Deimos, seeing that they were okay.

'_Hmm, fighting him shouldn't be this easy. His ten wings signify he is a Cadre-Class opponent, so even off the bat I should be having more difficulty than this. Unless of course, he's holding back. Alright let's see how he likes this.'_ "Hey dickless, what's wrong? Can't get with a girl so you're trying to stick it in me, huh? Guess that-" Alex would have insulted Shane more if Shane had not tried to slice at him with his **Light Spear.** Alex was caught a little off guard so he stumbled backwards a little.

"SHUT UP! MADISON WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY GIRL! MY BITCH TO BE AT MY BECK-AND-CALL! YOU RUINED THAT WHEN SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU! EVEN THOUGH SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND, SHE HAS BEEN COCK-BLOCKING ME EVER SINCE YOU LEFT! NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND RAPE HER RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Shane screamed in a blind rage. Shane brought up both his hands and a yellow magic circle appeared in front of him. **"Light Tornado!"** A tornado was summoned around Alex.

"Was this supposed to do something? I give you an 8 on the light show, and a 0 on the actual attack." Alex said.

"Oh, don't worry. You won't be saying that when my attack skewer's you!" came Shane's voice. Suddenly a **Light Spear **came out of the tornado, aimed straight at Alex. Alex dodged. Another spear of light came at Alex. Alex ducked underneath it. Two spears of light from opposite angles came at him. This process continued until it seemed like he was trying to dodge raindrops.

Alex survived the attack with only a few scratches, since he was used to dodging those kinds of attacks. However, he was caught unaware by a shout of **"Light Shotgun!"** Alex heard behind him as Shane's outstretched hand fired a slew of yellow light particles into Alex's back.

Alex grit his teeth as a **Light Spear **stabbed him and just barely missed his heart. With his back bleeding from multiple pellet-sized light particles inside his back and a **Light Spear** in his left lung, he fell over.

Shane stared at Alex's down form as if he was seeing a ghost. Then he laughed and threw his head back like a maniac. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I did it! I never thought it would be so easy! If I did, I would've killed him years ago! Are you watching, Dad? I'VE DONE IT!". He stopped as he suddenly remembered with a perverse grin on his face. "And that means you're mine, bitch!" He shouted as he flew at Madison and Deimos, with the former having just woken up.

Before he got within 50 feet of them, he was smashed into the ground by Alex who had landed on top of him, creating a deep crater. Alex then grabbed the bastard fallen angle beneath him by the hair and pulled him up and punched Shane deep in the stomach. Shane vomited blood from the punch. Alex then delivered a hay maker to Shane's right jaw, punched him repeatedly in the stomach, and then uppercut Shane and then jumped into the hair and delivered a flying kick to Shane. Shane was sent flying backwards and in pain. '_How!? His punches didn't hurt nearly this much before! What the hell's going on!'_

More importantly to Shane was how was Alex still alive. Alex has taken one of his shotgun blasts to the back and had a **Light Spear **in his lung. He shouldn't be moving, much less alive!

Back with Madison and Deimos, Madison was staring with a mixture of shock, happiness, and worry. Shock because the man she loved was here in America. Happiness because he was still alive. Worry because she wasn't sure he could win and because he had a spear in his lung. She had tried to kill Shane himself, but her **Earth Magic **had not done much. Not so much that it couldn't hurt him, more like his physical abilities far exceeded her own.

"**Do not worry, little girl,"** came Deimos's voice, **"He will be fine."**

"Are you sure? I mean, I tried to kill Shane myself, and I couldn't do a thing to him." Madison said, unsure of whether or not Alex could succeed.

"**Trust me, that brat, Shane, is not even half as strong as that Super Vampire that Alex killed four months ago. Now that Alex has most of his abilities back, this will be a cake-walk for him."**

"You bastard, how are you still alive!? You should be dead by now!" Shane yelled at Alex.

"Funny you should that, son of _Kokabiel_. It's quite simple," Alex said as he held up his cross necklace. "Holy Energy isn't lethal to me anymore."

"A cross!? A devil can't hold a cross, especially not an **Iron Nail Crusader Cross Necklace;** a cross forged from the nails that held Jesus Christ on the cross! You should have died the instant you touched that!" Shane yelled as he struggled to get up.

Alex threw off his destroyed shirt, showing off his ripped body and clearly defined muscles, and puts the necklace on his neck and nothing happens. "And yet I'm still alive. Hehehehehe, you fool. Did you _really_ think that I wouldn't regain most of the powers I lost when I was reborn? That your poison would shackle me forever? With the **Iron Nail Crusader Cross Necklace **and Smaug, my trusted partner working overtime, the poison was out of my system within 5 hours of me being a devil. Now unfortunately, I have to relearn my original Balance Breaker thanks to you."

"But that won't save you. My Touki will be _more_ than enough to deal with you, weakling." Alex said as a dark purple aura exploded from his body, cracking the ground underneath him. He tensed muscles and spread his feet apart as he roared to the sky. Shane and Madison could have sworn they saw the image of a bald eagle letting out a high-pitched scream. The aura covered Alex like he was covered in purple flames.

Shane was very afraid now. He was close to his father's level of power but Alex's power level now exceeded his own! Power levels were often hard to determine, but with the skills he displayed before proved he was at the level of a High-class devil, meaning he was in-between 6 to 8 wings of power. Now his power easily matched Azazel's! Shane had to get away.

"I think not." Alex's voice came from behind Shane. Before the Fallen Angel could understand what was happening, he was backhanded nearly 100 feet away. Alex then landed on top of Shane's body, delivering a cruel straight kick to Shane's stomach, breaking the ground underneath them.

Alex then kicked Shane upwards and then delivered three brutal hay makers to his jaw, and then a vicious straight punch into Shane's chest, sending him flying through the air. This whole time Alex's expression has been calm, confident, and belittling, like his opponent was an ant and he could crush him at any time. Alex raised his right hand and manipulated his Touki to conjure a ball of dark purple energy around his fist. **"Iron Palm Wave",** Alex said as he aimed at Shane's form, and released a 3 foot tall destructive beam of dark purple energy at Shane, which hit Shane, and created a huge explosion.

"**See what I meant young one, child's play." **Deimos said to Madison who was mesmerized by Alex's appearance and power.

Shane came out of the blast missing three wings, his face heavily bruised, missing a few teeth, and bruises along his arms, and upper body. Shane looked pissed off as he angrily, yelled "How the hell did you learn to use Touki you ass!?"

"Why don't you come and find out, insect." Alex said in his demeaning tone. Shane roared as he created a 20 foot **Light Sword **in the shape of a bastard sword. He flew at Alex and brought it down on Alex's head. An cloud of dust was produced from the sword's impact.

"Alex!" Madison yelled, scared that he had been killed. It was understandable, considering she lost to Shane, and pretty badly at that if Shane hadn't even his most advanced attacks on her.

The dust cleared to for Shane, Madison, and Deimos to see that the sword had in fact his Alex, but there was no wound! Alex grasped the sword with one hand and broke it into little pieces. Alex straightened his fingers and plunged his hands into Shane's shoulders and ripped off his arms without any trouble. Shane cried out in absolute agony as he tried to fly away. But Alex was faster and fired a point blank **Iron Palm Wave** into Shane's back, which destroyed the rest of Shane's wings.

Alex then approached Shane and picked him up and brought him close to his face. "Alright brat, I've got a couple questions before I kill you. 1st one, did you really send Kait to make me easier to kill?"

"Yes" Shane whispered as the agony of his wounds was too much.

"Last one; did you put Raynare under your control to kill Issei in order to draw me out?" "No…" Shane said as he spit in his face. Alex wiped it off his face and threw Shane into air and flared up his Touki to it's maximum power. When Shane came back down, he experienced the last 5 seconds of his vile life. **"Thousand Iron Fists Barrage!" **Alex punched him repeatedly one thousand times, with the last punch destroying what was of Shane's mangled body, ending the life of the son of Kokabiel.

Alex caught Shane's head as it came down from the sky. A magic circle came over it and then vanished, going somewhere for him to use later. Alex then walked over to Madison and Deimos. Deimos looked at Alex, who summoned a giant turkey. Deimos leaped at the turkey and devoured it.

"Sorry about Deimos, he demands food every time I summon him. Anyway, how are you holding up?" Alex said to Madison.

Madison's head was down and Alex heard sniffling. He leaned in closer until he could see her tears. "Oh, Alex!" She said as she flung herself at him and they threw their arms around each other. Alex could feel her wet tears on his skin as he held her close. While he let her let out her tears, he took notice of her appearance. Her blonde hair went all the way to her back, her heart-shaped face, beautiful gray eyes, and soft skin, he took notice of it all. Her slim body, her bre-no, he stopped his perverted train of thought, since he was better than that.

Madison, on the other hand, was taking her time enjoying being so close to Alex. His muscular ripped body holding her in his strong yet gentle embrace, his manly scent, and his heartbeat. His heartbeat was strong and had a rhythm that she would just love to fall asleep to. She brought her head to gaze at his face. His handsome face and smile that made her heart melt the first time she saw it. His dark brown locks that he always kept combed back. It was his eyes though, that was his most distinguishing feature. It wasn't simply because they were as blue as the Pacific Ocean; it was the intensity of his gaze. His gaze could always tell a person what he was feeling, and right now it was love.

Madison tried to inch closer to his face, but Alex stopped her. "Now's isn't the time Madison. We have to get out of here. Someone probably felt the power from that fight."

"You're coming with me." Alex said. He created a magic circle and summoned a pair of skin tight blue jeans, a white shirt, white socks, and sneakers. Madison looked at him a little confused. "I can't take you back while you're still naked now can I?" Madison smiled and kissed Alex on the cheek. She finished putting her clothes on and walked back to him. "What about you, Alex?"

Alex smirked and summoned a gray wool trench coat that reached to his ankles. "I think I got that covered." Alex turned to Deimos and said, "Hey, Deimos. When you're done pigging out on that turkey, make sure you head back to the Familiar Realm, all right?"

"**Yes, I understand. And I do not pig out." **Deimos retorted.

"Um, you're always demanding food every time I summon you." Alex said incredulously.

"**I'm hungry whenever you summon me." **Deimos said simply.

"Whatever." Alex dismisses.

"**How are you going to go back with the young lady anyway. She's not aligned with the Gremory, so she can't use that Magic Circle."**

"I'm using **Apparation**, dumb ass." Alex retorted.

"**Oh, alright then."** Deimos says sheepishly.

Alex then turns back to Madison and holds her in his embrace again while whispering in her ear, "Hold on to me." She nods and wraps her arms around him tightly.

Alex concentrated hard on the ORC building since he planned on teleporting right there…

**(Cliffhanger JUTSU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Just Kidding)**

…that was until he the sound of steel tearing through flesh and feeling Madison go limp in his arms. He slowly focused on the scythe that was sticking out her back. Fear gripped his heart he laid her down and ripped the scythe out of her.

He concentrated his Senjutsu energy in his hand as he moved it over the wound. However it wasn't healing. So he tried mixing his Touki in with his healing spell. Yet it still did not heal. Desperation and fear gripped his heart. "It…It can't be. I can't…..I can't heal it…" He said to himself in a scared voice.

Madison placed a hand on his cheek, causing him to look at her. She…Alex couldn't believe it. She was smiling!? "Shhhh. Don't cry, Alex. It's okay."

Alex couldn't take it anymore. "How…How can you say that! I can't heal you! Whatever this wound is, I can't heal it! I….I can't save you, just like last time." He said yelling at first, whimpering at the end.

"Alex," Madison said causing him to look at her, "Hold me." He did so, wrapping her in his arms and holding her close as he could.

"You know, I know *cough* it sounds crazy. But I fell in love with you a long time ago. You were so *cough* kind, gentle, and the sweetest person I ever met." She said. "I know, I overheard." Alex whispered. "I just wish I hadn't been so unconfident back then. I should been the one." She said.

A minute of agonizing silence later, Madison asks a question. "Alex, say it. I'm about to die. Please let me hear it. The words I've always want to hear from your lips. Please." She pleaded.

"Madison," Alex said, "I love you". He said it with such confidence that both of their hearts, even though it was only for a moment, were as one. And then, the life her eyes as Alex felt her body go limp in his arms.

**The next day**

He didn't go back to Rias's house that day. He stayed there for the entire day. Still holding the dead body of the girl he loved. But he had to stop. The others were probably worried about him.

He built a small pyre and placed Madison at the top. He then pulled out two golden coins. "Boatman's toll, I guess." He said as he placed one over each of her eyes. He then threw his torch on her pyre, letting it ignite and watched as he body was turned to ash.

Once only the ashes remained, he got himself ready. "Time to for **Apparation.**" He said. His body seemed to twist out of existence in a fraction of a second. He reappeared in his apartment.

He noticed Akeno wasn't there. She must be worried about him. All of his master's peerage must be. He went to wash himself off, and change clothes. He now wore black dress shoes with black socks, black dress pants, a black long-sleeved button up dress shirt with the first button undone, and his gray wool trench coat.

It was night time now. He expanded his senses to find them. He could feel the Devil energies of Koneko, Kiba, and Issei. He felt them fight a human, probably a Stray Priest. He felt about fifty Priests underneath, plus a human with a healing aura around her, and a dark tainted holy aura. It was Raynare.

On the other side of that church he could feel the energies of Rias and Akeno, they were apparently battling three low-class Fallen Angels.

Fallen Angels….

Rage boiled to the surface of Alexander's very being as he thought about Fallen Angels. He could handle being killed by one. But certainly not when one tries to rape a person he cared for. Sure, Shane was dead, but the rage and hatred directed at Shane, not to mention the grief he felt from being unable to help Madison consumed him like a raging inferno.

If one had looked, they would see Alex's eye's turn cold as ice and his pupils become slit like a dragons.

Alex only had two things on his mind now. The first was go rescue his comrades, new friends and master.

The second? Well, it was simple really.

It was time to kill.

**Chapter End**

**AN: Hey guys, it's Mach9330 here, bringing you another chapter. Now, I'm sure you may have noticed the change in the title. The reason for this is because I changed some of the story content in the later chapters, so I felt the story needed a new title. Also after some consideration, I've changed around the current harems. They are as follows.**

**Issei x Rias x Asia x Xenovia**

**Alexander x Akeno x Koneko**

**I gave Issei Rias again because Koneko and Issei wouldn't work that well. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
